The Adventure on Ricchi Island
by Morcombe
Summary: The Straw Hats Land on Ricchi Island which has a great treasure on it but to find it the Straw Hats are going to have to get through the Island's dangers and the Tiger Moth pirates.
1. The Adventure on Ricchi Island

One Piece and all it's characters are property of Eichiiro oda.

Ricchi Island, The Tiger Moth pirates and the Insect Devil fruits are my own creations.

_**Chapter 1 - Adventure on Ricchi Island**_

The Going Merry docked in a hidden cove at the southern tip of Ricchi Island.

"Let's go!" cried Luffy as he bounced of the ship and landed on the beach "Time for adventure!"

"We won't find any monsters here will we?" asked Chopper

"Doubt it." said Zoro as he leaped down onto the sand, followed by Sanji.

"According to the map there's a town on this island." said Nami as she climbed down a rope ladder, followed by Usopp, Chopper and Robin.

"Let's go!" cried Luffy as he pointed to a well made road at the end of the cove.

"Where does that go?" asked Usopp

"To adventure." smiled Luffy

Usopp and Chopper stared at the path in awe.

"It's not that impressive." said Nami "It probably leads into town."

"There's only one way to find out." moaned Zoro as he strode forward

"Wait!" cried Nami "We're pirates, the town may panic if they recognize you."

"So." said Zoro "Who cares."

"I DO!" screamed Nami "What if they alert the marines."

"Then we do what we always do and fight." said Zoro

"I hate fighting." said Nami "What i want is treasure, we are only here for supplies so I don't want you to cause trouble."

"Captain has gone." said Robin as she placed a hand on Nami's shoulder.

"What did... you..." Nami spun around lookin for Luffy, sure enough he was nowhere in sight "Damn it!"

"Zoro." called Nami "You and Robin watch the ship. Sanji, Chopper and Usopp you get supplies. I'll find Luffy"

"Fine." snorted Zoro

Nami, Sanji, Usopp & Chopper set off along the path.

"Annoying woman." grumbled Zoro as he climbed the rope ladder back onto Going Merry.

----------

Meanwhile Luffy raced along the path searching for adventure, he soon arrived at the entrance to the town.

It was a small town, not much to speak of, there was a tavern at the end of the main path, it had houses on either side, the rest of the town was a just a mess of shops and homes, an inn was down the street to his left and a small lake was down the street to his right. There was also a small port just past the tavern.

"Maybe the tavern has food." thought Luffy as he wandered down the path, he sauntered into the tavern and sat down at the bar next to a robed figure.

"Welcome to Bribo tavern stranger." said the bar tender as he stopped to face the robed figure "I'm Bribo, the owner."

The robed looked at Bribo and said "Bring me a barrel a grog."

"A barrel?" said Bribo, he looked confused "Why?"

"Just do it." glared the man

Bribo wandered into a backroom underneath the stairs.

Luffy looked around the tavern, there were two people sitting drinking in a corner, a small group sat in another corner, the rest of the tavern was empty, stairs were to the left of the bar and the storage room door was embedded into them.

"Shouldn't you be more careful kid." said the robed figure

Luffy turned to him "Who me?" he asked

"You're 'Straw Hat' Luffy right." said the man "You should be more careful, if someone were to recognize and alert the marine's you'd be in trouble."

"Who are you?" asked Luffy

"PIRATES!" cried a voice from outside "Pirates have landed at the docks, run!"

Luffy spun around and leaped of his seat, he ran to the door and burst his way out.

The people were running in all directions, then a cannonball landed in a house severel feet away.

Luffy was blown into the tavern wall by the force of the exploson, the house was nothing more than a small crator and teh surrounding area was on fire.

Luffy placed his hand to his head and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his treasured straw hat.

Rising to his feet Luffy encountered several pirates.

They were dressed in black pants and jacket. Their was a Jolly roger sign across the left side of the jacket, and a symbol of a moth with red wings was imprinted behind the skull in replace of crossbones.

"Hand over anything of value and we'll spare you life." said a large pirate with short red hair.

"No." said Luffy

"Then die." laughed a second smaller pirate who lunged at Luffy

Luffy side stepped the pirate and elbowed him the head, the pirate fell to the ground.

The large pirate raised his sword an brought it down towards Luffy, Luffy dodged to the right and drove his fist into the pirates stomach, the large pirate fell to the floor.

"Get him!" cried a pirate

Ten pirates rushed at Luffy who just stood and smilied.

"Gomu Gomu No."

The pirates were coming ever closer.

"GATLING GUN!" cried Luffy

A barrage of fists drove down and sent the pirates flying backwards, they all hit the ground unconscious.

----------

the sound of cannon fire could be heard from a distance.

"Trouble in town." moaned Nami

"Let's hope Luffy isn't involved." said Usopp

"He'll be ok right." said Chopper worriedly

"Hurry up." said Sanji as he stormed ahead "Let's get some action."

----------

To Be Continued...

----------

Chapter 2 preview

Luffy and Sanji and Chopper battle the Strong Man Toshio and encounter Kaito, the captain and his top two men.

----------

Well this my first fanfic so it' probably won't be any good but hopefully I'll get better. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Strong Man Toshio

_**Chapter 2 - Strong Man Toshio**_

"Luffy!" called Nami as she, Chopper, Usopp and Sanji arrived.

"You having fun?" asked Sanji sarcastically as he looked at the fallen pirates around him.

"Nah." moaned Luffy "These guys are wimps."

"Who are they?" asked Chopper

"The Tiger Moth Pirates." said the robed man as he came out of the tavern.

"Who?" asked Usopp

"Their captain is a guy named Kaito, he's from south blue and is wanted for 120 million beli."

"WHAT!" cried Nami, Usopp and Chopper together.

"That's more than Luffy." said Usopp as fear began to creep upon him "I'll just go back to the ship now."

Usopp headed back down the path but after about 2 second he cam running back towards the crew.

A large man sat in the middle of the path.

The robed man vanished into the panicking town.

--------------

He was a large and muscular man, he wore torn red pants and carried a huge wooden club. His eye's were a dark shade of green and he had short blue hair, he had the pirate flag with the moth tattooed across his heart.

"Who are you?" asked Sanji

"Toshio." the man replied

"Usopp, Nami, go find supplies." said Sanji "We'll deal with him."

Usopp and Nami ran into the chaos of screaming people and pirates.

Toshio rose to his feet, he was a good head and shoulders taller than Sanji.

A Large amount of pirates came running towards the SH crew.

"Sprint Boost!" called Chopper as he dashed forward and drove his head into the oncoming pirates, they went crashing into the ground or against walls.

"You seem strong." said Toshio as he threw out his hand and stopped Chopper in his tracks.

"What the..." started Chopper but he stopped as Toshio grabbed both of his horns and hoisted him into the air, he threw him into the sky, rose his club and found Sanji's foot in his stomach. Toshio flew backwards, he slammed against a wooden wall and fell face first into the ground.

Luffy outstretched his hands and caught chopper who had returned to normal.

"He wasn't that strong after all." said Sanji as he wandered back towards Luffy.

"CLUB BOOMERANG!" cried a voice from behind.

Sanji spun around to find a large wooden club soaring towards him, he threw up his leg and the club smashed into his shin. Sanji's eye snapped open as he felt the bone crack. The club spun past him and knocked him to the ground.

"SANJI!" cried Luffy "You bastard!"

Luffy raced at Toshio and threw his arms behind him, they stretched on and on.

"Bring it on." smiled Toshio

"Gomu Gomu No."

"You lose." laughed Toshio

Luffy continued forward and then felt a massive blow to his head, his skin burst and blood scattered behind him..

The club came smashing into the back of Luffy's head and drove him into the ground, his arms snapped back to their original form, the club returned to Toshio who easily caught it.

"No... way..." breathed Chopper "He beat... both of them..."

"Your next reindeer." said Toshio as he whipped his club in order to remove the blood.

"I'm not finished yet." said Luffy as he spat blood from his cut lip.

"Still alive." said Toshio in surprise "I'm impressed."

Luffy rose to his feet and glared at his opponent, he could barely see Toshio, his vision was obscurred and he felt like he was gonna be sick, he tried to walk forward but stumbled and fell to his knees.

Toshio stood above Luffy and laughed, he rose the club high above his head and aimed it straight at Luffy's head.

"RUMBLE BALL!" cried Chopper "GUARD BOOST!"

Toshio brought his club straight down onto a huge brown hairball.

Chopper screamed in pain as his Guard boost was broken, he slammed into luffy and they skidded into a wall. Chopper moved to Heavy boost and grabbed Luffy's shoulders.

"What the hell!" snarled Toshio "I'm amazed that you can still move."

"Luffy can you stand?" asked Chopper as he turned into his jumping point and leaped head first into Toshio's chest.

Toshio stumbled backwards and drove his club into the ground to regain his balance

"I'll finish this in two minutes." said Chopper

---------------------

Nami and Usopp found an abandoned store with plenty of food. and object.

They grabbed some wood and rope from behind the counters, then they raided the shelves for food and anything of value

"Is this enough?" asked Usopp as his large brown bag was completely full.

"For Luffy no." said Nami "But it'll have to do."

"Let's find Luffy and get outta here." said Usopp

The two left the shop and sped back along the path to find Luffy

---------------------

Luffy's vision was finally returning and he was no longer stumbling, he found himself sitting against a wall, he looked around the village, it was empty excepts for the few villagers who remained and the laughing pirates..

"How the hell did his club break luffy's skin?" thought Chopper as he leaped into the air "The club shouldv'e hurt but not cause any real damage. and why do I keep losing power when I get near it, it's only a wooden club."

Chopper landed on Toshio's back and slammed his hoove into the back of Toshio's head.

Toshio roared with anger and threw the reindeer of off him.

"You're annoying." moaned Toshio

"Arm point." called Chopper as he transformed yet again.

"How many stupid forms do you have."

"Kokutei Roseo!"

Chopper vanished and reappeared underneath Toshio but by the time he realized this it was too late, Chopper drove himself upwards and rammed his hoove directly under Toshio's chin. Toshio went flying into the sky with a trail of blood raining from the sky, he smashed through a roof and remained there.

Chopper returned to normal and walked over to Luffy

"Good work." laughed Luffy

"Luffy!" yelled Usopp as he and Nami came running along the path "HELP!"

About twenty pirates were racing after them.

"Chopper get Sanji and let's go." said Luffy

Chopper turned into his horn point and flipped Sanji onto his back and just in time as his rumble ball ran out, he quickly changed to sprint boost.

Luffy waited as Usopp, Nami, and Chopper headed towards the cove.

"I'll wait here." said Nami

"Why?" asked Usopp

"In case Luffy get's into any more trouble."

"you sure?" said Chopper

"If we're not back in five minutes send Zoro." Said Nami

"Right!" said Chopper

Chopper and Usopp set of down the path, Nami took cover.

"Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun."

Luffy's launched a barrage of punches that clobbered all the pirates into submission.

The pirates who were still conscious suddenly shook in fear as three figures appeared behind a firey hut.

The figure threw severel dead townsfolk down towards the pirates.

"That's going to be you soon." said a young boy as he emerged, he was short with a short black hair and dark eye's. he wore black denims and a black vest.

His tattoo was on his cheek.

The second figure was very skinny, he had bright blue eye's and long blonde hair, he wore a red jacket and black pants.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy

"I'm Kiranji." said the boy "The Tiger Moth's second mate and son of Captain Kaito."

"I'm Shoro" said the blonde haired skinny man "I'm the first mate of the Tiger Moth Pirates"

"You guys don't look that strong." said Luffy

"You shouldn't judge by appearances Straw Hat." said the third voice as he threw three pieces of paper at him.

Luffy caught them and saw that they were three wanted posters.

One was of him and his 100 million bounty.

The other two showed the pictures of Kuranji and Shoro who were both wanted for 97 million Beli.

Luffy looked surprised.

The third figure turned his back to Luffy and spoke "There is a hidden treasure on this Island, if you value your life then take you crew and get lost, get in our way and I'll kill you."

Luffy glared at the third figure and asked "Are you Kaito?"

"I am" he said

"Next time we meet, I'm gonna send you flying" said Luffy confidently

"Fool." laughed Kaito "It's your funeral. and I can fly."

Luffy glared at him again, but realzied that defeating all 3 of them would be difficult and he was still suffering from his head wound, he turned and ran towards Nami.

Nami joined him and they ran out of sight of the pirates.

Toshio burst out of the home that he fell into and watched as Luffy vanished in the distance.

"Do not underestimate them next time, Toshio." said Kaito "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Yes captain." said Toshio

"Let's go." said Kaito

---------------

To Be Continued...

---------------

Chapter 3 Preview

Nami wants the Treasure and Luffy wants to fight Kaito - It's time for a treasure hunt!


	3. Visitors

_**Chapter 3 - Visitors**_

Luffy and Nami sped along the path towards the cove.

"Think you can beat him?" she asked

"Sure do." he replied "Why?"

"Because I want that treasure." she smiled

Luffy laughed and said "Sure let's beat them to it."

"Now that's what I want to hear." she laughed

They ran until they came to the cove, as they arrived the found Zoro just about to set off to find them.

"Hey Zoro." called Luffy

"Damn." replied Zoro "I though I was gonna get some action."

"You will." said Nami as she and Luffy came to a halt near Zoro.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"There's treasure on this island." laughed Luffy

"And your going to find it for me." said Nami

"No way." moaned Zoro "Find your own damn treasure."

"I want the treasure." moaned Nami "Besides Luffy wants it too."

"There better be some worthy opponents." complained Zoro "Other than Aokiji we havn't fought any one tough."

"Don't remind me about him." shivered Nami "I can't believe that he beat you, Luffy and Sanji

"I won't lose next time." smiled Luffy "I'm gonna get stronger."

----------

Sanji lay on the sofa in the men's quarters, while Chopper treated his leg.

"How is he Doctor?" asked Robin

"Luckily nothings broken." replied the reindeer "But he shouldn't walk for a couple of days."

"I can't believe you beat that guy" laughed Usopp "Your getting stronger Chopper."

Chopper smiled and said "Don't think I'm happy with your compliment."

"Why does he have emotional issues." though Usopp

Nami, Zoro and Luffy walked in and headed towards Chopper.

Luffy sat down next on the floor and pointed at his head.

Chopper grabbed a first aid box from his box and rushed over to Luffy.

"We leaving?" asked Usopp hopefully

"No way." laughed Luffy

"WHY?" said Usopp desperately

"We're going treasure hunting." Luffy replied.

"But what about the pirates?" moaned Usopp

"If they get in our way we'll crush them." sneered Zoro

"You can." moaned Usopp "I'll stay here and guard the ship."

"Damn your annoying." complained Sanji as lay on the sofa, he raised his hand to his forehead and continued "That bat wasn't normal."

"I agree." said Chopper "It was strong but it shouldn't have broken through my Guard Boost or Luffy's skin."

"Is he alive?" asked Usopp

"Yeah." said Nami "I saw him burst out of a house as we were leaving."

"Damn it." said a dissapointed Usopp

Sanji sat up and looked at his crew "I won't lose again."

"You should stay in bed crap cook." said Zoro "That way you won't be in they way."

"What did you say!" snapped Sanji as he tried to stand up, the weight on his injured caused him to collapse to the floor.

"SANJI!" cried Chopper "You shouldn't be moving."

"I'm fine." scoffed Sanji as he pushed himself up.

"No your not!" snapped Chopper "Your luckily that didn't break your leg."

Usopp helped Sanji back onto the sofa.

"I'll be ready for battle by tomorrow morning." said Sanji

"You shouldn't move around much." said Chopper

Sanji gave up arguing, he lay down and sighed.

While the crew was arguing Robin had dissapeared.

----------

Robin had been sitting out on the deck with a book when something caught her eye.

It moved in the shadows of the cliffs that surrounded the cove.

"Who's there?" called Robin

The mysterious robed man from town appeared.

"Who're you?" she asked

"No one." he replied "Your crew is danger Nico Robin."

Robin's eye's opened wide.

"Do you think Aokiji is the only person who will come looking for you?" he asked "There are not only government agents out for you but pirates and bounty hunters too."

The robed man was right - just five days ago Luffy had battled the Marine Admiral Aokiji and lost.

"Do not fear the mask." he said as he vanished into the shadows

"What mask?" she called

"You'll find out." he whispered

"Damn it!" thought Robin "What should I do."

Robin stood staring out at the ocean as night fell.

"Something wrong?" asked Nami as she joined her long dark haired friend.

"No." said Robin

"What has captain decided?" asked Robin

"We're going treasure hunting tomorrow." smiled Nami

"I'm going to bed miss Navigator goodnight." said Robin

"Night." waved Nami

----------

In the bridge Luffy sat at the table stuffing fruit into his mouth from a barrel.

"We're stuck eating fruit because Sanji can't cook."Moaned Usopp "He should be more careful."

"Relax." laughed Laugh as he took a chunk out of an apple "Sanji will be better in no time.

"Yeah." laughed Usopp

Zoro sat in the corner sleeping as usual and Chopper sat with his nose buried in a medical book.

"Big day tomorrow." said Usopp "We need to get the treasure and avoid those pirates."

Luffy smiled as he tried to speak with his mouth full.

"What?" asked Usopp

Luffy shook his head and continued to eat.

---------

"LUFFY!" screamed Nami's voice

Luffy bounced to his feet and rushed out the door, leaped down the stairs "What's wrong?" he asked

"Over there." said Nami as she pointed to the cove entrance.

Luffy's eye's widened before becoming serious.

A man stood there, he had dark cold eye's and dirty black hair, he wore blue denims and a blue vest.

"What do you want?" asked Luffy as Usopp and Chopper came running out to see what was happening

"I see you've decided to stay." said the man

"Yeah." said Luffy "and tomorrow I'm going to get the treasure before you

Kaito laughed and said "Fne then I gave you a chance to run."

"Like I would." sneered Luffy

"Fine." moaned Kaito " I'd hoped to avoid fighting but I'll crush you soon."

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" cried Luffy as he launched his fist at Kaito.

Kaito watched as Luffy's fist stretched across the beach towards him.

"Useless." said Kaito as he leaped above Luffy's fist and appeared to fly, he landed on the top of the cliff and smirked, then his shirt seemed to be tore apart.

He jumped into the sky and hid in the moonlight.

"where'd he go?" cried Nami

A blast of wind struck the ship and rocked it, Luffy and the other slammed against the wall.

"What!" cried Usopp

They slumped to the floor and watched as Kaito landed back on the cliff.

"Weaklings." sneered Kaito "This may just be a waste of time."

Luffy jumped to his feet but he was too late, Kaito was gone.

"What the hell did he do." snapped Luffy

"He must Devil Fruit powers." said Nami

"I'm gonna kick his ass." said Luffy as he walked away.

----------

Dawn broke and the crew awoke.

Sanji was up on his feet and walking fine.

After breakfast they gathered some supplies.

"Everyone ready?" asked Chopper

"Hell yaeh." laughed Luffy "Let's go find that treasure."

Robin smiled as she watched her captain jump down to the sand but it didn't stop her from being worried. She wanted to know who that man was last night and what was it about a mask.

She gave up thinking headed down the rope ladder.

"Adventure awaits." laughed Luffy as they set of along the path and back into town.

They stood in the middle of town, most of it was in ruins, amazingly Bribo's tavern was untouched, only the door appeared to be broken.

"Let's check it out." said Luffy as he ran towards the tavern.

As Luffy approached the tavern a gun fired, then the sound of a scuffle and finall it ended with a pirate being launched through the tavern wall.

Bibo stood in front of the whole he created and tossed severel more pirates out onto the street.

"It's you." said Bribo as he pointed at Luffy "Why you still here?"

"For the treasure." laughed Luffy

"Good luck." said Bribo "But no one has ever come back after setting out to find this Island treasure."  
"what?" asked Nami "Why?"

"Dunno." said Bribo "Thye just never came back."

"You got any information?" asked Usopp

"None." replied Bribo

"That's fine." Said Zoro "We can handle anything right."

"Yeah." laughed Luffy

"Damn right." said Sanji

"Let's go!" called Luffy excitedly

----------

To Be Continued...

---------

Chapter 4 Preview

The crew return to the ruined village where they split into three groups and prepare to search the island.


	4. Exploring the Island

_**Chapter 4 - Exploring the Island**_

The crew left the tavern and decided to search the Island.

"You'll need this." said Bribo as he tossed Nami a piece of paper "It's a map of the Island."

"Thanks." said Nami as she unrolled the paper.

She studied the map for a few minutes and then turned to the others "According to the map there is a large mountain on the middle of this island."  
"There is?" said Usopp surprised "Then shouldn't we be able to see it."

"Yeah." said Nami "It's weird but maybe this island is bigger than we thought."

"So then?" asked Robin "What's the plan miss Navigator."

"A forest surround the cliff and a canyon surrounds the forest." replied Nami

"It's as if this Island is a fortress." said Zoro

"Seems that way." answered Nami

"This is boring." complained Luffy "Let's go."

"If we don't plan this out then we may get lost." snapped Nami

Luffy sat down and stared up at the sky.

"There should be a bridge that let's us get to the forest." said Nami "Let's head there for now."

The crew trooped out of town and across the fields, they soon came to the canyon and sure enough there was the bridge.

"Your joking." said Usopp as he stared at the bridge.

It was a very old rickety rope bridge that stretched the length of the canyon.

"Will that really be able to support us?" asked Sanji

"I don't know." cried Nami

"Luffy can stretch across and take us with him." said Usopp "Right."

"Sure." called Luffy from the other side of the canyon

"What are you doing over there!" snapped Nami

"This is the way to the treasure." called Luffy

"Seeing as how Luffy crossed we might as well go." said Zoro

Nami and Zoro headed across the bridge first.

Robin and Usopp went next.

But as Chopper and Sanji were crossing the bridge began to shake.

"Damn it." snapped Sanji as the rope to his left snapped "RUN!"

The wood began to break apart under there feet as the sprinted across the bridge.

The rope to the right snapped and the bridge split in two.

Sanji and Chopper tried to run in mid air but it was no good.

"SANJI! CHOPPER!" cried Luffy as he wrapped his legs around a nearby Tree.

Luffy launched his body down after them.

He had almost caught up when his body reached it's limit, he then threw out his arms and grabbed Chopper by the horn and Sanji by the leg.

"Ready?" asked Luffy

"Oh crap." moaned Sanji as Luffy's body snapped back up the mountain dragging them along with it.

The three of them crashed into the tree and tore it's roots out of the ground, the tree crashed into the ground along with luffy and the others.

"That was close." breathed Nami

"Too close." agreed Usopp as he wiped sweat of his brow.

Luffy bounced to his feet laughing, while Sanji sat up and lit a cigarette, he took a long draw and looked down at Chopper who was staring at the sky.

"Next is the forest right?" asked Usopp as he looked all the trees that lay in front.

"It's so dark!" exclaimed Nami

"I can chop them down." said Zoro

"That would take for ever." said Robin

The crew looked at the forest and headed inside.

"Now that I think about it." said Nami "Why is there a canyon here?"

"It's kinds like we're on an island inside an island." said Chopper

"Screw it." said Sanji "We'll think about it later."

----------

The crew had been walking through the forest for ages.

Nami collapsed and moaned "How big is this stupid forest."

"It surrounds an entire mountain." said Zoro

"we've been walking for hours." moaned Nami "And my feet hurt."

"I shall give you a piggy back Nami-san!" called Sanji as a love heart popped in his eye.

Nami sighed and rose to her feet "No thanks." she said

"We still can't see the mountain." said Usopp "Why is that."

"This Island is weird." laughed Luffy "I can't wait to find the mountain."

Zoro drew his blade and slashed some trees, the fell with a crash. He continued forward while cuttting down all the trees in his path.

"What are you doing?" asked Nami

"Making a shortcut." replied Zoro

"You may just end up going in a circle Mr. Swordsman." said Robin

"Better than doing nothing." moaned Zoro

"Let's follow him." said Usopp

"Go Zoro!" laughed Luffy as he trailed after him.

"If this turns out to be a waste of time I'll kill him." moaned Nami as she shook her fist

They eventually came to a clearing that was perfect for camping.

The sky was clearly visible and there was a small spring coming out of the trees.

"Do you think that spring would lead to a lake?" asked Nami

"Go and find out." said Zoro as he sheathed his sword

"Alone!" snapped Nami "You're coming with me."

"No way." said Zoro "It's time for a nap."

Nami sighed and looked at Luffy.

"But I wanna go exploring." complained Luffy "Why do you wanna find a lake."

"No reason." answered Nami as she trooped along the forest following the spring.

"Wait Nami-san." called Sanji as he ran after her.

"Captain." said Robin "Gather some of the wood for a fire."

"Right." smiled Luffy as he stretched his arms grabbed two trees and dragged them into the clearing.

"Slice them into firewood Zoro." said Usopp

Zoro stood up and drew his blade, in a flash he had sliced the trees to pieces.

----------

Nami and Sanji followed the spring until at last they did indeed come to a lake.

At the far end there was a beautiful waterfall that came from high in the sky and actually appeared to fall out of the sky.

"There's nothing up there that the water could fall down from." said Nami confused

"Think it comes from aSky Island?" asked Sanji

"Maybe." answered Nami

They looked at the rest of the surroundings, the lake was surrounded by forest and had a large area of water hidden behind a rock.

"I'm going for a bath." she said

Sanji's eye turned to a heart and he screamed "I shall join..."

He didn't finish, Nami had taken out her clima-tact and smashed him over the head.

Sanji lay unconscious on the grass.

----------

"Let's eat." said Usopp

"I wanna go hunting." laughed Luffy "Let's go hunting."

"Why?" asked Usopp

"Because I want to." said Luffy as he grabbed Usopp and dragged him into the forest

"He's going to get lost." said Robin

"I'll find him later." mumbled Zoro as he yawned and continued to nap.

Chopper sat stacking the wood that Zoro had cut.

Luffy and Usopp had been pushing there way through the bushes and undergrowth for twenty minutes before they found a huge deer.

The deer was ten feet tall, had huge horns and was a dark shade of brown.

"That looks tastey." laughed Luffy as he went to attack.

Usopp grabbed him and pulled him down behind a bush.

"What are you doing Usopp?" asked Luffy

"Watch." smiled Usopp "My new attack."

Luffy watched as Usopp pulled a dial from his bag.

Usopp jumped out to face the deer which stared at him.

Usopp pointed the dial at the deer and inched closer

The deer shifted and as Usopp got with ten feet, it charged him and slammed it's head into his chest.

Usopp fell and the deer escaped

"Some attack." moaned Luffy as he launched his arm after the deer but it was too fast.

Usopp sat up coughing.

"You suck at hunting." moaned Luffy "Now my meat escaped."

"I lied." said Usopp

"About what?" asked Luffy

"The new attack." replied Usopp "It was my intention to scare it away.

"What!" snapped Luffy "Why?"

"How would Chopper feel if we brought back a deer to eat." said Usopp seriously

Realization hit Luffy "oh."

Usopp sighed and got to his feet.

"Then what should we find to eat?" asked Luffy

There was a strange noise behind them, they turned and saw several multicoloured birds sitting in the tree.

"How's about them." replied Usopp as he withdrew his sling.

----------

Nami and sanji returned to camp just as Luffy and Usopp did, it was almost night now and teh crew was hungry.

"We got birds to eat." smiled Luffy as he dropped four dead birds at Sanji's feet.

"Dinner time." said Sanji as he threw his cigarette onto the pile of wood that slowly caught fire.

The crew dined on the birds and setteed down for the night in two tents.

----------

To Be Continued...

----------

Chapter 5 preview

The crew find an underground tunnel that splits into two different directions.


	5. Kaito's Attack

_**Chapter 5 - Kaito's Attack**_

Several trees were ripped from the ground when a blast of wind struck them.

"This is boring." moaned Kaito "I should just fly out of this forest and let you three get through it yourself."

"Then do it." snapped Kuranji

Kaito looked at his son and laughed "You think you could survive without me?"

"Sure do." replied Kuranji

"Fine." said Kaito "I'll be waiting outside the forest."

Kuranji glared as his father leaped above the trees and vanished

"Why did you have to upset him?" asked Shoro

"He annoys me." answered Kuranji "Besides he thinks he's stronger than everyone."

"That's because he is." said Toshio "Other than that Reindeer whom I underestimated, no one has ever defeated me. Even with my bat I was no match for Kaito."

Kuranji looked up at the trees and smiled "He'll see how strong I am once I kill straw hat."

"I think Kaito wants straw hat to himself." answered Shoro

"I don't care." moaned Kuranji as he slammed his fist through the ground.

"Don't lose your temper." sighed Shoro "I'd like to walk on an island, not a pile of rubble."

Kuranji ripped his hand free and stormed in front.

"He's becoming really strong." said Shoro as he looked down at the hole Kuranji had left.

----------

Luffy and the gang had come to a cavern located at the bottom of a small cliff.

"Should we go in?" asked Usopp

"Of course." laughed Luffy

"It may lead to the treasure." said Nami as beli signs appeared over her eye's

"Nami-san is so cute when she's excited." smiled Sanji as he lit a cigarette.

"let's go search the cave." called Luffy as he ran inside.

"Wait for us." called Usopp as he and Chopper chased after him.

"Let's go before they get lost." sighed Nami

Nami, Robin, Zoro and Sanji entered the cave after Luffy.

They soon arrived at a massive chamber, it was fifty feet high and had rocky ledges around it's walls.

"What a cool cave" exclaimed Luffy

"There's two passageways." said Nami as she pointed at the far end of the chamber.

"Which way should we go?" asked Usopp

"Left." said Luffy

"Let's go right." said Nami

"HEY!" snapped Luffy "I wanna go left."

"Let's split into two groups and meet back here in a few hours to report what we find." said Nami

"Right." said the crew

"So who wants to go in which direction?" asked Nami

"I'm going left." said Luffy determindly

"Fine." sighed Nami

Luffy and Nami headed left with Sanji trailing after them.

"I guess this means we go right." said Robin as she headed down the tunnel

Chooper and Usopp raced after her while Zoro walked slowly after them.

----------

Luffy, Nami and Sanji eventually found a light at the end of the dark tunnel, Luffy raced along the tunnel and vanished into the light then he screamed.

Sanji and Nami raced along after him and stopepd as they reached the exit, it lead to a twenty foot drop.

Luffy lay in a small crater with his head buried in the ground.

"Damn him." moaned Nami "He always rushes ahead without thinking."

Sanji grabbed her and jumped of the cave exit.

Luffy pulled his head free and heard Sanji shouting at him.

"Use you baloon now."

Luffy breathed in air and his body expanded like a huge balloon, Sanji bounced into Luffy's stomach, he then flipped through the air and landed neatly on one knee all while holding Nami.

Nami smacked across the head as she got to her feet "Do that again and Ill kill you."

Luffy looked around, they were in a field of grass and far to the left was a great view of the ocean.

They headed over to the left and found that they were high up on a cliff.

"How did we get this high up?" asked Nami

"No idea." replied Sanji

"Cool." cried Luffy as they stared out at the ocean "What a cool view."

"It is rather nice." smiled Nami "We could use a break, let's rest."

"Lunch time." laughed Luffy as he turned to Sanji

"Fine." said Sanji "I'll go find lunch."

----------

Zoro, Chopper, Usopp and Robin walked through the tunnel until they came to a well lit underground tunnel.

There was a river running through it and a large hole in the roof. There was an exit was across the river.

"How do we get across?" asked Usopp

Robin laughed as she walked in front.

She sat at the edge of the river and sprouted hand across the water, making sure that her hands were high enough above the water.

Zoro, Usopp and chopper walked across the bridge of hands and then watched as the vanished.

Robin sprouted a rope of hands that Zoro grabbed once they reached him, he pulled her through the air and caught her as she landed on the other side.

"Let's go." said Zoro as he headed for the exit.

They found themselves look up at a huge mountain the only problem was that they they were surrounded by cliffs.

"That's why we couldn't see the mountain." laughed Usopp "It sank beneath the island."

"Isn't that bad?" asked Chopper "what if it sinks into the sea."

"SHIT!" snapped Usopp "Let's forget the treasure and go back to the Merry Go."

"No." said Zoro "I told Luffy I'd help him find it and I'm going to."

"The treasure is supposed to be inside." said Robin "So let's find an entrance."

"No fair." cried Usopp "I'm stuck here."

Suddenly there was a loud crash as the rock in the cliff above them collapsed.

They watched as it slammed into the ground a few feet away and sent up clouds of dust.

"What the hell." snapped Zoro as he looked above.

A person stood in front of the large opening.

The crew watched as he jumped.

"He'll kill himself!" called Usopp

The person slammed into the ground near them and was amazingly unhurt.

"Who're you?" asked Zoro

"Kuranji." the boy replied "You?"

"Zoro." he said

"You're straw hats first mate." smiled Kuranji "Good I've been looking for a worthy opponent."

"You looking for a fight?" asked Zoro

"Yip." replied Kuranji

"You guys go ahead." said Zoro "I'll deal with him."

"Careful Zoro." said Usopp as he handed him Kuranji's wanted poster "His bounty's high so don't underestimate him."

"Where's you get that?" asked Zoro

"I took it from Luffy." answered Usopp

"You better be strong." said Zoro as he drew his blades

Robin, Usopp and Chopper continued forwrad looking for an entrance as Zoro placed his third sword in his mouth.

"Let's go." laughed Kuranji as he and Zoro rushed at each other.

----------

Luffy happily munched his food, he had no idea what it was just all he new was that it tasted good.

"This is great." he laughed

Nami and Sanji looked out over the ocean.

"Think we'll find the treasure?" he asked

"I hope so." said Nami "Otherwise we'll have wasted our time."

Sanji laughed and lay back "That's a risk you take on treasure hunts." he laughed

Nami lay back and looked up at the clouds "This is nice and peaceful." smiled Nami "we're not used to this."

Sanji laughed "Yeah we'd probably be getting chased by marines if we were at sea."

"I wonder why no one ever returned from finding the treasure." said Nami worriedly

"We'll find it." said Sanji "If there is one that is."

A shadow flew across Nami and Sanji's line of vision, they bolted upright and looked at one another.

"You see that?" she asked

"Sure did." replied Sanji

"Looks like I've been found." laughed a familiar voice which caught Luffy's attention.

Nami and Sanji rose to there feet as the shadow landed in between them and Luffy

"KAITO!" snarled Luffy

"What are you doing here?" asked Nami

"I warned you that if you seeked the treasure I'd kill you." smiled Kaito "The treasure will be mine and none of you weaklings are going to take it from me."

Luffy rose to his feet and clenched his fists "You think you can beat me?" asked Luffy

"With no problems." smiled Kaito

Sanji grabbed Nami and dragged her away from Luffy and Kaito.

"Kick his ass Luffy!" she called

Luffy smiled and began to swing his arm in a circle.

"You fool." laughed Kaito "I'll crush you."

Luffy launched himself at Kaito who side stepped the captain.

Luffy spun on his tiptoes and swung out his leg, Kaito jumped over luffy's leg and slammed his fist into Luffy's face.

Luffy stumbled backwards and threw out his fist.

His fist connected with Kaito's chest and sent him falling to the ground.

"Good." laughed Kaito as he got up "Seems like you can fight well."

Luffy smirked and called "Gomu Gomu No Gattling Gun."

A barrage of fists beat down upon Kaito who dove under Luffy's attack, appeared directly in front him and headbutted him.

A stunned luffy was helpless as Kaito kicked him across the grassy plains towards the cliff edge.

"See ya straw hat." laughed Kaito

Luffy bounced to his feet and swung his leg while calling "Gomu Gomu No Whip!"

Kaito caught Luffy's ankle and pulled him closer.

Luffy leaped of the ground and flew at Kaito with his other foot.

Kaito Caught Luffy's second foot and threw him back to the cliff edge.

Suddenly Wings burst from Kaito's back. Huge black wings with red tips.

"WHAT!" cried Luffy

"What the hell is he!" snapped Sanji as he raced at Kaito

Kaito's wings beat hard and fast and created a powerful wind that blew Luffy straight of the cliff.

"LUFFY!" screamed Nami as she watched her Captain dissapear from sight.

"Damn it." snapped Sanji as he aimed a kick for Kaito's head.

Kaito dodged easily and thrust his fist into the Chef's chest.

Kaito then grabbed Sabnji's collar and slammed him into the ground.

"Sanji!" cried Nami as tears flooded down her face.

"If this is the limit of your power I'm dissapointed." laughed Kaito

Nami drew her Clima-tact and faced Kaito

"Don't bother." said kaito "You'd be a waste of effort."

Nami glared at kaito and watched as he threw Sanji at her and flew into the sky.

Nami braced herself as Sanji crashed into her, she skidded backwards a few feet before halting.

Nami sat crying as she cradled an unconcsious Sanji and glanced out at the sea.

They had been having a nice time just five minutes ago but Kaito had destroyed all that.

"Please let Luffy be ok." she cried

----------

To Be Continued...

----------

Chapter 6 preview

Zoro's duels Kuranji.

Sanji and Nami try to find a way to get down the mountain.

Chopper, Usopp and Robin enter the mountain.


	6. Zoro vs Kuranji

_**Chapter 6 - Zoro vs. Kuranji**_

Sanji was out cold.

Nami sat the cliff edge staring out at the sea.

A strong burst of wind rose upwards.

Nami reached out her hand and grabbed the item that had been blown upwards.

She clutched the Straw Hat to her chest and stared down the mountain as tears fell down her face.

"Luffy." she said

----------

"Let's go." laughed Kuranji and Zoro rushed at one another.

Zoro felt his blades connect as he sliced passed Kuranji.

Zoro looked down and noticed that his upper left arm was bleeding "What the!"

Zoro spun round to and saw a shiny brown armour around Kuranji's arms and torso.

"What are you?" asked Zoro

"I ate the Mushi Mushi Fruit (Insect) Model Kuwagatamushi (Stag Beetle)" answered Kuranji

"So your a bug." laughed Zoro

"Don't underestimate me, a beetle's shell is very strong it can survive even if a human steps on it." snapped Kuranji "I've trained so that my armour is as hard as steel."

"Then it's a good thing that I can steel." smiled Zoro as he crossed his arms over his swords.

"ONI GIRI!" cried Zoro as he rushed straight through Kuranji.

Kuranji spun around and kicked out at Zoro's leg, Zoro tripped and fell.

"Are you trying?" laughed Kuranji "You won't cut through my armour with that kind of attack."

Zoro pushed himself to his feet and raised two swords to his head like horns "Bull Charge!"

Zoro executed a flurry of blows which connected to every part of Kuranji's body, Kuranji flew back and slammed into the wall.

Kuranji fell to one knee and smiled at Zoro "Your stronger than I thought."

Kuranji rose to his feet and his arms transformed into shiny brown bladed, he and Zoro clashed several times.

Zoro jumped upwards, kicked of Kuranji's shoulder and cried "Hawk Wave!"

Spinning his sword Zoro created a small gust of winds that blew Kuranji backwards.

Kuranji laughed as he came to a stop a few feet away "This is fun."

Kurani rushed at Zoro who blocked his left arm, Kuranji's right arm sped underneath the two fighters, Zoro jumped back but not far enough, the arm blade tore upwards and left a shallow cut from his stomach to his shoulder.

"Damn it." snapped Zoro as he sliced at Kuranji but the blades just slid of his armoured torso.

Kuranji's leg turned to a blade and he kicked Zoro across the cheek, Zoro flew backwards and hit the wall.

He wiped bloodfrom his cheek and slammed his sword into the ground in order to regain his balance.

The wall near Zoro suddenly broke apart and two people jumped down in front of him.

"Shoro, Toshio." snarled Kuranji "The treasure is in the mountain, leave me alone."

Shoro turned to look at Zoro and laughed

Zoro rose to his feet and tried to stop them but Shoro leaped towards the mountain, he rapidly moved his arms around in a circle and drove his way through the mountain's bottom, Toshio followed after he had made a large hole.

"Usopp and te others." snapped Zoro to himslef "I better finish this quickly."

----------

"There it is!" laughed Usopp "The entrance!"

The three of them found an opening in the bottom of the mountain.

"It's so dark!" exclaimed Chopper

"Don't worry." laughed Usopp as he handed each of them a dial.

"A light dial" smiled Robin "Very clever."

They walked into the darkness and used the light dials to navigate there way through the winding tunnel.

They entered into a small room that had no special features only another tunnel.

"How long is this tunnel?" moaned Usopp

They continued forwards and entered into a well lit chamber.

"Why is there light in this place?" asked Usopp as he turned of the dial.

"It's strange." answered Chopper

They had no time to think about it as the room began to shake, a large chunk of wall fell apart and two figure emerged.

"TOSHIO!" cried Usopp

"REINDEER!" cried Toshio a she shoulder charged Chopper straight into the wall, they fell through the wall which collapsed.

"Chopper!" cried Usopp but he stopped as four strange tentacles wrapped themselves aroound him.

"W-w-what the hell." cried Usopp.

"Robin get going." snapped Usopp

Robin looked startled but she saw how serious Usopp was through his eye's, she turned and ran forwards into the tunnel.

"You should've kept your little friend long nose." laughed Shoro

"What are you?" asked Usopp

"I ate the Mushi Mushi Fruit (Insect) Model Mimizu (Earth Worm)." answered Shoro

"That's gross." replied Usopp as he pointed the light dial at him.

"What's that?" asked Shoro

Usopp hit the button and a blinding flash of light struck Shoro.

Shoro's long tentacles turned into is arms and legs as he screamed in anger.

"Exploding star!" cried Usopp as he fired a pellet at Shoro

Shoro regained his vision just as the pellet hit him squarely in the chest and exploded.

----------

Sanji had finally awoke "No way down?"

"No." answered Nami softly

"Let's go." replied Sanji "We'll find another way down"

He pulled Nami to her feet but she still didn't move.

"What good is it?" she asked "There's no point in going after the treasure without Luffy."

"Luffy's fine." said Sanji "He won't die that easy, after all he' going to be the pirate king!"

Nami cheered up slightly at this "Let's go."

They ran down the field and came to another large cliff, the looked down and were amazed to sea a large mountain beneath them.

"Is that the mountain in the middle of he island?" asked Nami

"I think so." answered Sanji

"How do we get down?" asked Nami

"We use the stairs." answered Sani as he pointed to a flight of stone stairs that led straight down to the bottom.

"That's... convenient." laughed Nami as they trooped down the stairs.

----------

Chopper dodged as Toshio's club smashed into the ground were he had stood a moment before.

Transforming into his Heavy Boost, Chopper slammed his fist into Toshio's face. Toshio stumbled backwards lifted his club and launched it at Chopper.

The club slammed into Chopper and drove him into the wall.

Chopper coughed blood as he slumped to the floor.

The club hit the floor and the wood around it crumbled to reveal a large golden club with blue stone sin it.

""Wootz steel." laughed Toshio "With sea stone in it."

"No way." coughed Chopper as he slowly rose to his feet.

----------

Zoro stopped as Kuranji slashed him across the chest.

Kuranji jumped backwards laughing "You weakling."

Zoro couldn't believe it no matter what he tried he couldn't cut through Kuranji's armour.

Kuranji stood a few feet away looked upwards.

"Time to finish this." he said

Zoro looked upwards and saw a man floating down, he had huge black wings with red tips.

"Having fun Kuranji?" asked Kaito a she landed smoothly

"I'll have this wrapped up in no time." smiled Kuranji

"Where's Shoro and Toshio?" asked kaito

"In the mountain." he answered "Follow that path."

"Hurry and finish this and then catch up." said Kaito as he raced through the passage and vanished.

"Your dad is the captain?" asked Zoro

"Yes." answered Kuranji

"I don't intend to die hear." said Zoro as he sheathed all three of his swords.

Kuranji rushed at Zoro, transforming his arms into blades he sliced at Zoro

"No sword style." he spoke "Dragon Twister!"

Kuranji flew upwards in a blast of wind, Zoro kicked of the ground unsheathed his sword and slammed it into Kuranji's torso which was covered in armour.

"STEEL CUTTER!" he cried as he ripped through Kuranji's armour and landed on the ground.

Kuranji slammed into the ground and clutched his stomach, he looked down and saw that he was bleeding from a deep cut.

Zoro rose one sword into the sky and focused all his energies.

Kuranji created an armour bandage over his wound.

"LET'S FINISH THIS RORONOA ZORO!" he screamed

Zoro's eye's snapped open, he could hear it again, everything was breathing, the rocks, the plants, and Kuranji's armour.

"Single Sword Soaring Phoenix!" cried Zoro as he slashed down, the air itself transformed into a blade that struck Kuranji square in the chest and smashed him into the wall, the wall began to collapse and he was buried beneath a pile of rocks, all that remained was his arm, the armour that had surrounded it slowly fell apart.

At that moment familiar voices called to Zoro.

He sat down and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Who was that?" asked Sanji

"A bug." replied Zoro

"Where's the others?" asked Nami

"In the mountain." answered Zoro as he suddenly realized what he said "SHIT! Usopp and the others are in danger. Kaito and another two guys are in there."

"Then let's go." said Sanji as he raced into the passageway that Shoro had created.

"Where's Luffy?" asked Zoro as he rose to his feet.

"Kaito... beat him." whispered Nami

"What." said a very shocked Zoro "He'll be back."

"I hope so." answered Nami

"Anyway let's hurry up."

Zoro and Nami chased after Sanji through the passageway.

---------

To Be Continued...

----------

Chapter 7 preview

Sanji takes over Usopp's fight, Chopper must find a way around the seat stone bat.


	7. Sanji vs Shoro

_**Chapter 7 - Sanji vs. Shoro**_

Usopp hit the wall hard, he slumped to the floor and stared wide eye'd at his opponent.

"You should have ran away with your friend." laughed Shoro as his arms transformed into a long pink wriggly worm.

"Keep away from me." shouted Usopp as he tried to raise his arms but couldn't gather the strength.

The worm wrapped itself around Usopp's neck "Any last word."

"Yeah." laughed Usopp "You should watch you back."

Shoro spun around just as Sanji's foot slammed into his face.

Shoro spun around in circles and sped along the floor.

"Sanji!" laughed Usopp

"Where's Robin and Chopper?" asked Sanji

"Chopeprs fighting the guy with the club and Robin went on alone." replied Usopp

"Go after her." said Sanji

"What about Chopper?" asked Usopp

"He's strong." smiled Sanji "He won't lose."

Usopp laughed, rose to his feet and followed down the path where Robin had went.

Shoro was back on his feet, he glared at Sanji "You fool. You would have been better of not interfering."

Sanji smirked.

----------

Robin had sped along the path, she entered into a large chamber with an altar in the middle.

There sitting on the altar was a large treasure chest.

"This is too easy." thought Robin as she walked towards the chest, she knelt down and opened the chest.

A large rock slammed down over the entrance and a hole opened up beneath her.

Robin fell into the darkness.

----------

"Sprint Boost!" called chopper as he transformed, he dashed away just in time.

Toshio's bat smashed the floor.

"Damn it." thought Chopper "I have to get that bat away from him."

Chopper kicked of from the wall and used the extra speed to gain the upper hand, he quickly transformed to his Heavy Boost and grabbed both of Toshio's arm, he jumped and landed both his feet in Toshio's chest. Toshio grunted and spun Chopper into a throw, he slammed the reindeer into the ground before bringing his club crashing into the reindeer's chest.

Chopper stared at roof as blood leaked from his mouth, he new straight away that his ribs were broken.

"Finished already." laughed Toshio "What a boring battle this was."

Chopper stood up.

"WHAT!" cried Toshio "That's impossible!"

"I won't lose, my friends are counting on me." he retrieved a rumble ball from his bag and ate it.

"That stupid ball won't help you." laughed Toshio

Chopper stared furiously at Toshio who continued laughing.

Toshio rose his bat and began swinging wildly.

"I won't lose to you!" cried Chopper as he transformed into Jumping Boost, he bounced around kicking of all the walls.

"This won't save you." laughed Toshio as he watched Chopper jump around the room.

Chopper launched himself at Toshio and transformed into his arm boost, he landed one hard solid blow on the woots steel and watched it shatter into pieces.

"NO WAY!" screamed Toshio, he spun around to see Chopper standing right next to him.Toshio rose his fist.

Chopper transformed into Heavy boost and caught Toshio's fist, he then caught Toshio's second attack and headbutted the huge strongman.

Chopper turned to Arm Boost and glared furiously at Toshio "Sakura Snowstorm!"

Chopper launched a massive amount of Kokutei Roseo attacks at Toshio who was unable to block.

All of Choppers attacks landed perfectly and sent Toshio crashing the wall, straight out into the open air, he plummeted below.

Chopper laughed and cheered in victory before collapsing.

----------

Robin awoke and a dark chamber that was lit only from the open hole above, she held her head and slowly rose to her feet.

"Where am I?" she thought, she looked around and took one step forward, the light suddenly illuminated in green.

She looked around and saw that this room had a treasure chest near the wall and hanging above it on the wall was a black mask with red circles surrounding the eye's and a blue circle around the mouth.

She felt strange, she felt as if the mask was calling out to her, she walked over, reached out and removed the mask.

A shadowy figure smiled in the darkness as she put it on.

----------

Sanji unleashed a barrage of kick at Shoro but amazingly Shoro fell to the floor on his own, Sanji aimed his kicks at the ground and watched as Shoro's body twisted around his legs.

"What the hell." snapped Sanji as Shoro entangles his arms and legs.

"I will crush you." laughed Shoro

Sanji looked around and came up with one option, he kicked hard of the ground throwing himself at the wall, he turned and using shoro to cushion his landing slammed himself against the wall.

Shoro recoiled and released Sanji.

Sanji spun around and delivered several kicks to shoro who smashed farther into the wall with everyblow.

"Too easy." laughed Sanji as Shoro slumped to the floor.

Just then Sanji heard footsteps, he turned to see Zoro and Nami.

"NAMI-SAN!" he cried in delight

"Sanji." she answered "Did you find Usopp and Chopper?"

"Usopp and Robin are down there." answered Sanji "And Chopper is through there somewhere." he pointed at the large hole in the wall.

"Let's go then." said Nami as she jumped through the hole "CHOPPER!"

She ran over to the unconscious Reindeer "are you ok?"

Chopper didn't answer, she returned to the chamber and Looked at her crew.

"Let's go." said Zoro as he headed for the passageway, Nami followed but as Sanji took a step he felt his legs getting pulled away.

Shoro bounced up and swung sanji into a wall.

Sanji coughed and landed on one knee "GO!"

Nami turned and ran after Zoro.

"You should have stayed dead." snarled Sanji

Shoro buried into the ground and vanished.

Sanji closed his eye's and focused, he jumped away just as Shoro came crashing upwards.

Sanji was too late too realize that only half of Shoro's body had emerged from the ground, his other half broke up behind Sanji and his two legs which had transformed into worm launched a flurry of blown upon Sanji. Sanji hit the wall, bleeding from a cut lip and a forehead wound.

Shoro's body emerged from the ground to show that he had grown thre times in size.

"How can you increase you size." spat sanji

"By training the Devil fruit to it's full potential." answered Shoro

Sanji and Shoro stood several feet apart.

"Ok." said Sanji "My next attack will finish this."

"What?" asked Shoro

"here we go." smiled Sanji as he launched himself at Shoro with a series of backflips.

Shoro braced himself and was ready for the attack, but Sanji used the last flip to launched himself into the air, he aimed his feet at shoor's face and called "Troisieme Hache"

Sanji landed a series of powerful kicks to Shoro's face, blood exploded outwards as his nose burst.

Sanji landed on his hand and prepared himself, he sprung upwards calling "Bouquetiere Shoot" he launched himslef upwards driving both of his feet into Shoro's chin.

Shoro flew backwards, a trail of blood flowing from his mouth, he slammed into the roof of the wall and fell to the floor, a portion of the roof collapsed like a spike and scewered Shoro before he was buried beneath a pile of rubble.

----------

Usopp sat panting "Nothing works."

He looked at the huge rock that blocked his path.

Zoro rushed by him and sliced the rock to pieces.

"Hey guy's" called Usopp as Nami came running along dragging along Chopper

"Here." she snapped as she pushed Chopper into Usopp's arms.

They four entered into the chamber with the treasure chest, the hole in th floor remained open.

"I guess we o down." said Zoro as he jumped through

"ZORO!" screamed Usopp "What the hell's he thinking"

"How do we get down?" asked Nami

Usopp removed a long rope from his bag and tied it around the altar. He tugged it to make sure it was secure before strapping Chopper to his back and sliding down, Nami followed him.

It took Sanji ten seconds to catch up, he arrived just as Nami slid down teh rope.

"Down the rope of love." he smiled

----------

To Be Continued...

----------

chapter 8 preview

Sanji and the others arrive just as the shadow figure attacks Robin.


	8. Kaito's Wrath

_**Chapter 8 - Kaito's Wrath**_

On a rocky ledge outlooking the ocean a young man awoke, he stared out at the ocean and felt his hair, his hat was missing "KAITO!" he screamed.

He looked up the mountain and launched his arms upwards and began to climb.

----------

As soon as the mask was on Robin collapsed to the floor.

"At last." spoke the shadowed man as he stepped forward, the light shone on him but no one was around to see him.

He knelt down and picked up Robin "The world is safe, you are too dangerous to exist. The government will pay me highly for your delivery."

The man turned around and saw a rope hit the floor "What the hell."

"Put her down." said a voice

The man felt the tip of a blade at the back of his neck.

"Do not interfere Zoro." said the man "This woman is dangerous."

"That's what Aokiji said." answered Zoro "And bottom line is that Luffy wants her in the crew."

"Luffy is dead!" snapped the man

"Sure he is." replied Zoro as Usopp and Nami hit the floor.

Nami saw the chest and rushed to it, she flung it open and found that it was full of gold.

"YEAH!"" squealed Nami in delight.

Sanji dropped down next.

"What are you doing with Robin." he snarled as he pointed at the man.

Zoro sliced through the man and as he retrieved Robin saw that the man was wearing a Robe that was now falling into pieces.

"Your the robed guy from town." said Nami

Meanwhile another shadow watched from a safe hiding spot "I'll wait for this to get outside." he thought.

Zoro gave Robin to Usopp who removed the mask.

"What did that mask do?" asked Zoro

"It put her to sleep." said the man "As long as she was wearing the mask she would never wake up, but now that's it's of she should wake up soon.

"Let's get outta here." said Sanji

Nami ran over and tied the rope around the treasure chest.

Sanji strapped Robin to his back and headed up the rope, he then pulled up the treasure chest and dropped the rope back down, Nami climbed up, followed by Usopp.

While all this was going on Zoro held the man at sword point.

"She will only bring trouble." said the man

"We're used to trouble." laughed Zoro

Zoro turned and raced up the rope.

They crew ran out of the mountain as fast as they could, all the time being followed by the man.

They entered out into the daylight.

The robed man had ran as soon as he exited the mountain.

Sanji made a move but Nami held him back

"Let him go." she said "We should rest here."

----------

The remaining person who was in the mountain came across a massive pile of rubble, he broke it apart to find Shoro.

Shoro was dead.

"Damn you Straw hats." snarled the man as he entered the second chamber and saw the hole leading out into the air.

"Why can't I find Kuranji?" he though as he jumped out the hole.

Kaito found a second huge pile of rubble and found that only an arm could be seen, he blasted it apart to find his son.

"Kuranji..." whispered Kaito as he felt sadness, it had been years since anyone had hurt him this much "RORONOA ZORO!"

Kaito's wing's exploded from his back and he rushed up into the sky.

"I'll tear this island apart."

Kaito sent blast of wind straight down into the mountain and watched as it crumbled, the effect shook the entire island.

"I'll kill everyone of the straw hat crew." he laughed "None of them shall survive my wrath!"

----------

After lunch the crew headed up the mountain stairs, they reached the top and Nami walked to the cliff's edge.

"Luffy..." she whispered

"Down there?" asked Zoro

"It's the ocean directly below." said Usopp as he peeked over.

"We'll search around on the Going merry." said Sanji "We'll find him, don't worry."

"Let's head back." said Usopp

They entered the cave and followed it back out into the forest.

"How are we going to get back across the canyon." asked Usopp

"Don't know." answered Zoro

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the trees around them crashed to the ground.

"What's happening?" creid Nami as she fell to her knees

Sanji ran ove to her and helped her up.

"We've got to hurry." said Robin as she awoke.

Sanji unstrapped her, she fell to her knees and was immediately helped up by Sanji

"Thank you cook-san." she replied

The shaking stopped

"Damn it." mumbled Zoro

"What's wrong?" asked Nami

"He's here." answered Zoro as he pointed to the sky

Kaito crashed into the ground near them creating a small crater where he landed.

"KAITO!" screamed Nami "Run!"

"Don't worry." laughed Sanji "He won't beat me a second time."

"You Zoro." he snapped "killed my son."

"I did." said Zoro "Who was he."

"YOU KILLED KURANJI!" he bellowed

"Kuranji was you son?" asked Zoro

"He was." laughed Zoro "He was a wimp."

Kaito beat his wings rapidly and blew the surrounding trees right out of the ground.

"FEEL MY WRATH!" screamed Kaito as each of the straw hats were flung of there feet and through the air, they all landed hard and only Zoro rose to his feet.

Sanji sat up and crawled over to Nami, the blast had hurt his leg, when he landed his injured leg had slammed against a tree.

Nami was out cold, she was bleeding from a cut on her head "Nami..."

Sanji stood up and glared at Kaito "You hurt Nami!"

Sanji called out "Troisieme Hache" he spun towards Kaito with a series of backflips, Kaito laughed, beat his wings and blew Sanji away.

Zoro drew his blades and rushed at Kaito who easily blew him away.

"You won't get near me." laughed Kaito "I ate the Mushi Mushi Fruit (insect) Model Hitoriga (Tiger Moth)

"You just a coward." snarled Zoro

"Wing Warrior Slash!" laughed Kaito as he beat his wings.

The air ransformed into several blades and they all struck Zoro.

"Damn." snapped Zoro as his body exploded in shallow and deep cuts.

Zoro hit the ground, his blood dying the grass red.

Sanji had once again rose to his feet

Kaito rushed at Sanji, using the wind to give himslef a boost sanji was unable to block as Kaito slammed his knee into his stomach.

Sanji doubled over and Kaito uppercutted him.

Sanji slmmed against a tree and fell to the ground.

Kaito looked around, he was pleased, he had defeated all 6 remaining straw hats, all that was left was to kill them.

Kaito laughed hysterically and closed his hands around Sanji's neck "Your first he smiled."

Sanji laughed and kicked Kaito right in teh stoamch.

Kaito let go and jumped back a few feet, Sanji took this opportunity and unleashed a flurry of kicks at kaito who dodged by taking to the sky.

"Get down here coward." snarled Sanji.

Zoro rose to his feet "Ready?" he asked

"Let's finish him." smiled Sanji

A boy arrived at the end of the tunnel and saw the ruined forest he arrived at the battlefield and saw Sanji swing his leg, Zoro landed on it and flew upwards towards Kaito.

Nami's eye's opened and she saw the boy, she laughed and tried to speak but she couldn't find the words. tears of joy ran down her face.

Kaito blasted the around him and sent Zoro slamming down towards the earth, he collided with Sanji and sped backwards.

"KAITO!" screamed the boy.

Sanji, Zoro and Kaito spun to look at the boy.

Monkey D. Luffy had returned.

----------

To Be Continued...

----------

Chapter 9 Preview

Luffy vs. Kaito in the final battle.


	9. The Final Battle: Part 1

_**Chapter 9 - The Final Battle: Part 1**_

Monkey D. Luffy had returned.

Luffy looked around, the area was badly damaged, large holes were in the ground from where the trees had been ripped up.

He jumped over to the only one of his crew who was still awake.

"You ok?" he asked

Nami sat and leaned against a fallen tree "I'll be fine." she answered

"Found the treasure." laughed Luffy as he noted the large treasure chest that she was clinging too.

"He almost blew it right of the island." snarled Nami "Your hat's in Usopp's bag."

"Good. Soon we'll be back on our ship and sailing to our next adventure." laughed Luffy "But first I gotta deal with him."

Luffy walked over to face Kaito.

"How did you survive that fall?" asked Kaito "There was nothing but water below."  
"I was lucky." smiled Luffy "I landed on some land that stuck outta the mountain."

"You shouldn't have come back then." laughed Kaito "Now I will kill you like I did your friends."

"They're not dead." laughed Luffy "It'll take more than you to kill my friends."

"Gomu Gomu No Whip!" cried Luffy as he jumped into the air and stuck both of his feet together, he thrust them at the unsuspecting Kaito who had jumped to avoid a whip but instead found a spear rocketing into his stomach.

Kaito hit the ground, flipped to his feet and snarled "You tricked me."

Luffy grinned widely "sure did."

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" cried Luffy as he launched his arm forward at Kaito who caught his fist.

Luffy smiled and jumped, his body retracted towards his arm, he flew at Kaito while shouting "Rocket!"

Luffy's head collided with Kaito's chest and sent him crashing through several tree's.

"Gomu Gomu No Bazooka!" called Luffy as he slammed both his hands into the ground, he launched into the air above Kaito and called "Gomu Gomu No Spear!"

Luffy's feet slammed down straight into Kaito's chest.

Luffy landed a few feet away and waited.

Kaito rose to his feet "I'll kill you." he whispered

Luffy clenched his fists and rushed at his opponent.

Kaito's wings launched him into the air, Luffy stopped and looked skyward, Kaito was gone.

"Where's he go?" asked Luffy

Kaito came out of nowhere and grabbed Luffy's arm, he dragged him into the sky and took him several hundred feet into the air.

"Let go of me." shouted Luffy

"Right you are." laughed Kaito as he let go of Luffy

"This won't beat me." laughed Luffy

Kaito laughed and beat his wings rapidly at Luffy "Airial Slasher!"

The wind turned into a blade that struck Luffy in the stomach, as he fell another blade of wind struck him in the chest, Luffy coughed blood as he spun wildly towards the ground, Kaitio launched himself downwards got underneath Luffy and launched him back into the sky with a blast from his wings.

Luffy rocketed upwards only to find Kaito waiting, Kaito caught him and held him by his hair.

With his free fist he pummeled Luffy.

Mustering his strength Luffy grabbed Kaito's fist and kicked of against him, he stretched out grabbed Kaito's leg and flung himslef towards him.

"Gomu Gomu No Sickle!"

Luffy outstretched his arm and it collided with Kaito's neck.

Kaito coughed as he lost his breath and fell.

Luffy now realized that he was falling towards the ground.

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO!" cried Luffy

He didn't wait long for the answer as Kaito came soaring back up.

Luffy launched both his arms out towards Kaito who beat them back with a gust of wind.

Luffy spun in mid air from the wind pressure and tried his spear attack but it to was beaten back.

"Shit." moaned Luffy as Kaito grabbed his leg and plummeted towards the earth, as they got closer Kaito laughed maniacally and tossed Luffy straight into the ground.

----------

Meanwhile back down on the ground Sanji, Usopp and Zoro had awoke.

"Where's Kaito." shivered Usopp

"Up there fighting Luffy." answered Nami

"Told you he'd be fine." laughed Sanji

"GO FOR IT LUFFY!" screamed Sanji and Usopp as they looked to the sky.

Robin was next up.

"Ah Robin-chan." called Sanji "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine cook-san." she answered

"What happened?" she asked

"A freak tried to steal you." answered Sanji as he shook his fist "If I ever meet him again I'll rip him apart."

Then they noticed something rushing towards the ground, they stared in horror as Kaito smashed Luffy into the ground.

"LUFFY!" screamed Nami

Sanji and Zoro stumbled to there feet and prepared to attack.

----------

Luffy however was far from beaten, his rubber body had absorbed most of the impact and he was back on his feet in seconds.

"I'm going to cut you into little pieces." laughed Kaito as he began to beat his wings.

Luffy leaped above them and was once again blasted into the sky.

This time Kaito did not follow.

Luffy flew high into the sky and thought about several things as he fell back down towards the earth.

"How do I beat this guy, he's really fast, faster than me and he blows all of my attacks away. Should I use it now, I've never tested it but it may be my only chance to win."

Luffy hit the ground in a pile of dust "I'll wait a little while longer." he thought "I dont wanna use it if I don't have to."

Kaito was over to Luffy in a flash, he didn't even have time to prepare a defence, Kaito unleashed a barrage of blows down upon him.

Luffy responded with his own barrage of blows calling out "Gomu gomu No Gatling Gun!"

Both of them didn't try to defend it was an all out brawl, both waited for the other to give out but it seemed to go on forever although the flying fist battle was over in a flash.

Luffy had felt his hand slow down, Kaito beat his wings completely stopping Luffy's hands.

"Crap." snapped Luffty as Kaito jumped and delivered a Kick to his abdomen, Luffy tried to jump back but Kaito spun around and created a whirlwind which engulfed the straw hat captain.

"Whirlwind sword!" laughed Kaito as he beat his wings rapidly while spinning in a circle above Luffy.

Luffy felt his several cuts appear on his body, he could feel his blood on his skin.

Kaito finished with an awesome gust of wind that he aimed directly at Luffy.

Luffy was blasted into the ground which broke beneath him.

The ground stripped away leaving a blood soaked Luffy in a smalled hole.

"Finally over." laughed Kaito "Guess I should finish your friends and take the treasure from the girl. Some Pirate King you turned out to be."

Luffy lay in the hole, he couldn't lose, his friends were counting on him, he wanted to go on more adventures but most important he wanted to become the pirate king and help his friends achieve their dreams, he would search the sea forever to find the guy with hawk eye's so that Zoro could fight him, he would go to any ocean if it would help Sanji find the all blue, he wanted to go to Elbaf and help Usopp become a proud warrior, he would help Chopper become a great doctor. He would sail all across the world and stop at every island they found so that Nami could make her world map, although he had no idea what Robin's dream was he would help her achieve it.

Luffy's eye's snapped open with new determination, he mustered all his strength, he jumped out of the hole screaming "I won't allow you to destroy our dreams!"

----------

To Be Continued...

----------

Chapter 10 Preview

Luffy tests his new technique against Kaito


	10. The Final Battle: Part 2

_**Chapter 10 - The Final Battle: Part 2**_

"I won't allow you to destroy our dreams!" cried Luffy as he landed in front of Kaito, blocking the path to his friends

"You don't give up do you." laughed Kaito.

"It's time." said Luffy as he placed a fist to the ground "I haven't mastered this yet but I realized I needed to become stronger to protect my nakama."

"All your technique's have failed against me." laughed Kaito "I say your bluffing."

"After losing to Aokiji I thought about how I could use my powers and become stronger." continued Luffy

"Now I know your lying.£ smiled Kaito"Why would a marine admiral allow you to live?"

Luffy grinned as smoke began to eminate from his body, he then began to turn a light shade of pink.

"What the..." started Kaito

Luffy was gone.

Kaito doubled over as the very air itself pummeled his stomach, he coughed up blood.

"What's going on." he snapped

"Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol." called Luffy

Kaito spun behind him and felt Luffy's fist in his face as he fel backwards he felt the air strike is face with the exact same force of Luffy's attack.

"It's impossible." snarled Kaito

"You can't beat me now." shouted Luffy as he kicked Kaito into the air.

"Whirlwind shell!" cried Kaito as he created a huge whirlwind that began to suck up the trees.

Luffy grinned and jumped straight into the whirlwind.

"You idiot." laughed Kaito "You've sealed you demise."

Luffy felt the blades of the wind tear into him, but he knew he had to stop Kaito.

Luffy waited and kicked of a blade of air, he slammed into Kaito, grabbed his shoulders and flipped around to face Kaito's back.

"IT'S OVER" cried Luffy as he grabbed Kaito's wings and tore them right out of his back, blood exploded outwards and covered Luffy..

Kaito's eye's opened wide in shock and horror, he spun around and slammed his fist into Luffy's chest.

As the whirlwind came to a stop, trees fell from the sky and slammed into the ground.

The last two people to hit the ground were Luffy and Kaito.

----------

Zoro and Sanji stopped as the saw Luffy jump out of the hole and land in front of Kaito.

"Let's go." said Zoro as he turned

As they ran back towards the others they heard Luffy say that he had a new technique.

The crew could no longer see the battle as they left but they could see Kaito getting sent flying sky high.

Kaito created a whirlwind which shocked them all and blew them away.

"Luffy." called Nami

"Relax." said Sanji "You guys go and I'll go back and find Luffy."

"We can't get across the canyon." said Usopp

"Then wait at the canyon." said Sanji as he turned and sprinted back towards Luffy.

----------

Luffy's technique had ended, his time had ran out but he knew that he had to continue fighting.

Kaito was on his feet, his eye's were blank with rage.

"STRAW HAT!"

Kaito struck out at Luffy who barely dodged.

It took everything Luffy had to continue dodging.

"One chance." thought Luffy as Kaito flew by him.

Luffy flung his arms back calling "Gomu Gomu No..."

Kaito spun on his feet and turned to face Luffy, he sprinted toward the rubber man laughing and swinging his arms wildly.

"BAZOOKA!"

Luffy's fists snapped forwards straight into Kaito's chest.

Kaito flew backwards and smashed through several trees, he stared blank eye'd at the sky, he had been utterly defeated and his crew was gone.

Luffy fell to his knees as Sanji arrived.

"Luffy!" called Sanji as he saw his blood soaked captain.

"Sanji..." laughed Luffy "I did it."

Luffy hit the ground, his eye's completely blank.

"SHIT!" snapped Sanji as he slung Luffy over his shoulder.

----------

Sanji had sprinted back towards the others, luckily Chopper was now awake and was able to treat Luffy as best he could with the equipment he had.

Meanwhile Zoro, Sanji and Usopp began to drag trees towards the canyon.

The three of them managed to raise a huge tree and drop it across the canyon.

The crew crossed over the tree and returned to town.

"What happened?" asked Bribo as he poked his head out of the Tavern

"Long story." answered Zoro

"I have rooms upstairs you should spend the night." said Bribo

"Thanks." replied Namia sthey walked inside.

"Why are you being so helpful?" asked Usopp

"Although our town is ruined you guys saved the villagers when you fought the pirates." answered Bribo "So I owe you."

The night was peaceful, however once morning came...

"BREAKFAST!" laughed Luffy as he bounced down the stairs and straight to a large table that was covered with food.

Sanji and Bribo had made plenty of food.

"How can he be so energetic." asked Nami

"No idea." laughed Chopper

"Captain-san is tough." smiled Robin

The crew said goodbye to Bribo and headed for the cove.

----------

"Ready?" asked Nami

"Let's go." laughed Luffy "Adventure awaits."

"Why does he say that everytime." sighed Nami

"Who cares." replied Zoro as he slumped down against a wall and went for a nap.

Nami sighed again and checked the Log pose.

"OK." called Nami "Get this ship moving!"

"I shall go make lunch Nami-san!" smiled Sanji as he headed for the kitchen.

Usopp climbed up to the crow's nest and Robin sat on a deck chair reading a book.

Luffy bounced nto his usual seat whil Chopper dissapeared into the bedroom to work on his doctoring skills.

The crew had had an amazing adventure but little did they know that a new adventure was waiting for them one filled with mystery, one that would shake the crew to it's vrey core, one that would put them on the top of the most wanted list and most importantly one that would make their bond as nakama stronger.

They had no idea that it would all begin with them Following a frog to a Sea Train.

The crew set sail and returned to the the open sea.

---------

The End

----------

This is the first fanfic I have ever written, I tried my best and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
